Enterprise services are usually composed of several service servers. Along with the development of internet and the virtual machine technology, more user applications are performed at a virtual data center (VDC) by the cloud computing technology. The end-user can ask the virtual data center for performing the remote application.
Moreover, distributed application becomes more useful and more complex. The performance degradation or failure of any single service and element will affect the quality of the enterprise services and the customer satisfaction. Due to the requirement of load balance and high availability, the dependency of the application programs in the distributed system always changes. It is very difficult to find out the root cause without an accurate dependencies information. Therefore, how to effectively find out the dependency of the application programs becomes an important issue.
Moreover, many enterprises provide services via queue based applications. Some of them use the enterprise service bus (ESB) to transmit message.
Now, queue based applications are widely used in virtual machine environment. Enterprises need a systematic, low cost and simple method for trouble-shooting.